IE GO : Recueil de drabbles et OS
by Brioche au chocolat
Summary: Un recueil d'histoires, d'OS et drabbles sur Inazuma Eleven GO (dont Chrono Stone et Galaxy). Bonne lecture !
1. Lumière

**Note de l'Auteure :** **Bonjour, je suis ici pour vous poster un recueil d'histoire sur Inazuma Eleven Go ! Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes et bonne lecture ! Voici un (léger) HakuShuu sur le thème de la lumière !**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

 **[...]**

 **Résumé : Hakuryuu réfléchit : qui est vraiment la lumière qui l'a sortit des ténèbres ?**

 **Personnages : Hakuryuu, Fudou Akio, Shuu (mentionné)**

 **Pairings : Hakuryuu x Shuu (implicite) (HakuShuu)**

 **Thème : "Lumière"**

[...]

« Tu sais, un jour un ami m'a dit que trouver ma lumière permettrait de dissiper les ténèbres dans mon cœur. Je l'ai finalement trouvé et le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est qu'elle était à mes côtés depuis le début. »

Hakuryuu était assis sur son lit, réfléchissant à la phrase que lui avait un jour dit Fudou lors de leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il était devenu un membre de Resistance Japan. Au début, il l'avait trouvé ridicule, pourquoi lui dire une telle chose ? Il ne voyait pas les ténèbres en lui à l'époque, mais maintenant il s'en rendait compte.

Le Cinquième Secteur l'avait corrompu à un point tel qu'il ne cherchait que la puissance pour être un membre de l'élite, pour être le Seed suprême, ultime. Puis Tsurugi Kyousuke était apparu, un jeune attaquant prometteur qui eu l'honneur de quitter God Eden avant lui, un sentiment de jalousie était apparu, faisant pousser peu à peu la graine de ténèbres qui avaient commencée à germer en lui.

Il se souvient qu'à cette époque il ne cherchait qu'à prouver qu'il était le meilleur, pour vaincre Tsurugi. Parfois, il essayait de se souvenir des entraînements avec l'indigo mais la seule chose qui venait dans son esprit était le mutisme de son rival face à ses provocations qui étaient ridicules. Après tout, l'indigo avait toujours eu un but, un objectif concret, à porté de bras, un frère qu'il voulait aider. Alors qu'Hakuryuu lui, n'avait qu'un désir abstrait de puissance alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle signifiait réellement.

Peut être qu'à cette époque il cherchait juste de l'attention. Faire ses preuves, pour lui, pour Tsurugi, pour l'Empereur Sacré. Montrer qu'il était supérieur aux autres en tout point.

Hakuryuu ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa tomber, son dos contre son matelas et laissa son esprit vagabonder comme bon lui semblait. Il se remémora des souvenirs de God Eden, l'enfer déguisé en paradis, passant par son dortoir, par les entraînements, par Unlimited Shining, par ses coéquipiers, par Zero et pour finir par Shuu.

Oui, le mystérieux capitaine d'Ancient Dark, ce joueur exceptionnel avec une puissance énorme dont il n'avait auparavant jamais entendu parler. Il l'avait rencontré quelques jours avant le match contre Raimon, juste pour former Zero, pour tout dire c'était également la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se balader comme bon lui semblait sur l'île après tout.

Hakuryuu avait déjà remarqué quelques joueurs d'Ancient Dark se baladant dans God Eden ou s'entrainant dans les salles mises à disposition dans le bâtiment effrayant sans se douter qu'ils deviendraient ses futurs coéquipiers. Mais Il n'avait jamais vu Shuu, il ne savait rien de lui tandis que l'autre semblait tout savoir à son sujet, il était comme un esprit mystérieux.

Peut être qu'au début le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs n'avait pas été ravi à l'idée de collaborer avec quelqu'un dont il ne savait rien. Puis il avait rapidement changé d'avis en voyant la maîtrise et la puissance du garçon sans même qu'il n'utilise son Keshin ou même une technique Hissatsu. Il était fort, presque plus fort que lui. Il savait rien qu'en fixant le jeu que développait le garçon devant lui qu'ils étaient fait pour être des coéquipiers, des rivaux, des complémentaires.

Ils avaient ensuite discutés pour savoir quel joueur prendre dans l'équipe et qui serait le capitaine de Zero. Pour ce sujet là, l'albinos c'était attendu à une légère dispute, pensant qu'ils voudraient tous les deux le brassard mais il fut étonné quand Shuu avait simplement trainé ses doigts fins sur le tissu avant de le déposer à son désormais coéquipier. L'image c'était gravée dans sa mémoire d'elle-même, le sourire qu'il avait fait à ce moment là et même le vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux, tout, tout c'était imprimé dans sa mémoire sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il n'oublierait jamais le jour où le jeune homme mystérieux lui avait parlé d'une légende. Hakuryuu était resté muet pendant que l'autre parlait et rapidement, il comprit à sa façon de parler qui semblait trop personnelle, comme s'il l'avait vécu, qu'il était le garçon dans cette histoire. Jamais, le capitaine d'Unlimited Shining n'avait fait la remarque à voix haute et il essayait simplement d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Il voulait en savoir un peu plus de ce garçon mystérieux devant lui, à porté de bras qui était pourtant si loin.

Hakuryuu soupira en regardant le plafond de sa chambre, ses yeux se fixant mécaniquement sur les tâches sales dessus avant qu'ils ne se referment doucement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à lui. Puis, son esprit se remit à divaguer et passa en détails le match qu'il avait joué contre Raimon en temps qu'Unlimited Shining, le retour de Tsurugi dans sa vie et sa proximité étrange avec le garçon aux cheveux châtains, Tenma s'il se rappelait bien de son nom.

Il se souvenait facilement du résultat du match, du sentiment qui avait enflé dans sa poitrine ce jour là, une fierté débordante, inutile. Il c'était sentit ravi de voir son rival à terre, lui et ses coéquipiers. C'était une revanche pour lui, il n'avait même pas utilisé toute sa puissance et pourtant il avait facilement battu Raimon.

Rapidement, il se remémora le match contre Raimon mais cette fois avec Zero, avec Shuu. Leur entrée en scène éblouissante mais une autre image resta dans sa tête, son coéquipier à la peau sombre, aux cheveux de jais avec des perles dans ces derniers qui avait un air entêté, de défi, écrit sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'Hakuryuu avait vu une telle expression sur lui, habitué à son sourire. Il se rappelait avoir été légèrement surprit en apprenant que Shuu les connaissait déjà, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec eux mais il avait enfin compris pourquoi parfois son partenaire était introuvable.

Hakuryuu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, il avait encore pensé à l'autre joueur sans même le vouloir, son esprit semblait toujours vouloir divagué sur lui.

Quand le match avait commencé, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il pensait que Raimon pouvait avoir une chance ne serait-ce que d'égalisé avec eux. Et pourtant ses adversaires c'étaient énormément améliorés, tellement qu'ils avaient fini à égalité avec Zero. Hakuryuu ricana doucement devant sa crédulité, depuis le début du match il avait sous-estimé l'autre équipe alors qu'il aurait du rester sur ses gardes dès le commencement.

Fusionner son Keshin avec Shuu avait été une expérience incroyable, il avait apprit avant même que le projet Zero démarre qu'il était possible de fusionner des Keshins et également de faire le Keshin Drawing. Pour tout dire, il n'avait jamais intéressé par l'idée auparavant, il ne voulait pas compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que ce soit pour une fusion ou même pour recevoir de sa puissance. Peut être qu'il avait toujours pensé comme ça car il n'avait été entouré que de personnes qu'il jugeait de faible. Mais avec Shuu c'était différent, il osait, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Rien n'était prévu, à la base Hakuryuu comptait en cas extrême seulement utilisé le Keshin Drawing mais rien ne c'était déroulé comme prévu, Shuu avait finalement utilisé son Keshin pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait l'albinos. Sa puissance était terrifiante, magnifique, aux yeux d'Hakuryuu c'était incroyable, il n'avait jamais cru que son coéquipier cachait encore tant de pouvoir. C'est pourquoi il n'a pas hésité, il l'a également vu dans les yeux de son partenaire, cette confiance qu'il lui apportait. C'est pourquoi ils ne s'étaient rien dit, ils avaient seulement laissé faire leurs actions, leurs sentiments et leurs Keshins avaient fusionnés.

L'adrénaline dans son corps, la sueur sur sa peau, son souffle fatigué, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir durant un match, il avait tout donné, ils avaient tout donné. Il ne s'était plus battu pour la puissance ou pour le pouvoir mais pour la victoire dans ce match. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé entre le début et la fin de la rencontre, c'était comme-ci la lumière lui était réapparu.

Hakuryuu se releva en sursaut de son lit. Fudou avait raison depuis le début, les ténèbres c'étaient évaporées suite à ce match et avaient été remplacées par de la lumière. L'albinos pensa un instant que c'était sûrement grâce à Tenma et sa conviction ou même grâce à toute l'équipe de Raimon. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait commencé à changer avant, que cette personne avait commencé à dissiper les ténèbres petit à petit en étant à ses côtés et en le supportant.

Oui, Tenma n'était que ce qui avait permit de se débarrasser de tous les ténèbres restant dans son cœur mais Shuu lui avait sans même s'en rendre compte commencer à agir dès le départ, dès leur rencontre et que rien ne pouvait changer ça. Shuu était sa lumière.

C'était ridicule en y pensant, Hakuryuu, capitaine d'Unlimited Shining, lui qui pourtant incarnait la lumière éternelle était en vérité remplit d'ombre tandis que Shuu, capitaine d'Ancient Dark, qui lui incarnait l'ombre ancestrale était véritablement sa lumière.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs se releva soudainement de son lit et se dirigea vers on bureau pour prendre son téléphone et appeler Fudou. Il attendit à peine quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne lui réponde.

« Tu avais raison depuis le début, ma lumière était vraiment à mes côtés ! » S'exclama rapidement le garçon-dragon.

Un simple rire put être entendu et Hakuryuu sut que le coach avait comprit, la réponse qu'il reçut confirma cette idée.

« Alors peut être que tu devrais allez le voir et le remercier. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Hakuryuu prit à peine le temps de raccrocher avant de sortir de sa chambre en courant. Il avait quelqu'un à aller chercher après tout.

 **[...]**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des idées de thèmes que ce soit par reviews ou par messages privés ! (J'aime beaucoup trop le HakuShuu)**


	2. Déception

**Réponses aux reviews:** **Tsuishin: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que m'a écrit comme il se doit et que vous appréciez les personnes d'IE Allez grâce à moi!**

 **AsukaTirento: Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira!**

 **Note de l'Auteure: Je suis de retour avec cette fois un OS inspiré de la chanson "My R" ou "Watashi no R" en japonais. Il s'agit d'un Soulmates! AU avec les fils rouges, seuls les âmes-sœurs peuvent voir les fils qui les relient. Bref bonne lecture et comme toujours il y a sûrement des fautes d'orthographes! Seul le nom de Kariya est mentionné tout au long du récit, les autres sont à déduire même si j'ai mis leurs noms dans la liste des personnages.**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

 **[...]**

 **Résumé:** **Kariya regarde la barrière, il y a déjà quelqu'un qui devrait être arrivé avant lui.**

 **Personnages :** **Kariya Masaki, Sorano Aoi, Kageyama Hikaru, Kirino Ranmaru, Shindou Takuto (implicite)**

 **Pairings :** **Kirino Ranmaru x Kariya Masaki (implicite) (RanMasa), Kirino Ranmaru x Shindou Takuto (passé) (sens-unique) (TakuRan)**

 **Thème:** **"Déception"**

 **Avertissement :** **mention de suicide (merci à OursondEtoiles pour m'avoir fait penser à prévenir pour les thèmes abordés assez sensible)**

[...]

Kariya regardait son petit doigt, le fil rouge qui s'y trouvait avait un nœud au bout. Il n'était plus relié à personne après tout, il le méritait, personne ne voudrait de lui comme âme-sœur.

Il monta sur le toit, c'était interdit mais il s'en fichait, de toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait punir le corps qui se retrouverait bientôt écrasé au sol.

Tandis qu'il enleva tranquillement ses chaussures, il releva les yeux légèrement surpris de voir quelqu'un d'autre ici, il fut encore plus étonné quand il croisa le regard humide d'une fille de la classe voisine. Elle avait une coupe courte et des cheveux bleus plus foncés que lui. Elle était déjà du côté non sécurisé de la barrière, si elle glissait elle ne survivrait sûrement pas à sa chute.

Alors il sprinta malgré ses chaussures à moitiés enlevées et il lui attrapa la main en lui hurlant dessus. Ce n'était pas comme si il s'en souciait vraiment mais il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience. Quand il sentit une pression correspondante sur sa main il l'aida à enjamber la barrière et s'assit au sol avec elle et ce fut alors qu'elle commença à parler.

« Tu vas me trouver ridicule... C'est à propos d'un ami... » Marmonna-t-elle en repliant ses genoux contre son torse et en posant sa tête dessus, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. « Je- Je pensais qu'il était mon âme-sœur... Je pensais qu'il était fait pour moi... » Elle laissa un sanglot lui échapper avant qu'elle ne murmure d'autres paroles. « Je voulais qu'on m'aime juste pour une fois mais ce n'était pas moi... »

Kariya fronça les sourcils et se mit à crier.

« Tu te fou de moi ?! Tu sauter juste pour ça ? » Sa voix dérailla un peu mais sur le moment il s'en foutait. « Sois contente d'être son amie ! S'il n'était pas fait pour toi alors ce sera un autre ! T'as toujours quelqu'un pour toi ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un te l'avait volé ! »

Il se rappela de sa propre âme-sœur qui avait préféré partir avec quelqu'un d'autre sans même essayer de le connaître. Il n'avait en aucun cas prévu de parler de lui à la base alors il préféra se taire et la toiser avec un air énervé.

Soudainement, la fille éclata et laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus, se noyant dans les larmes qu'elle laissait échapper. Le garçon aux cheveux sarcelle se contenta de la regarder avec un air froid tandis qu'elle fixait un fil qui était invisible pour Kariya. Elle laissa un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

Il se mit soudainement à se souvenir de pourquoi il était venu et décida de partir, il savait qu'elle ne sauterait pas parce qu'elle était assez forte. Plus que lui sûrement. En remettant ses chaussures il laissa un bruit irrité sortir de ses lèvres puis il claqua la porte lorsqu'il rentra dans le bâtiment.

[...]

Quand il revint sur le toit quelques jours plus tard, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un avant même qu'il n'enlève ses chaussures. La personne était assise du mauvais côté de la barrière et avait la tête baissée, comme s'il avait envie d'atteindre le sol mais n'avait pas le courage de sauter.

Kariya s'approcha alors en criant et attrapa le dos de son uniforme pour le retenir au cas où. Ils finirent, comme la dernière fois avec la fille aux cheveux marine, par revenir au milieu du toit et par parler.

Cette fois c'était un garçon, un peu plus petit que lui avec des cheveux violets et de grands yeux noirs qui étaient gonflés comme s'il avait pleuré. Il se tenait avec crainte en fixant doucement Kariya comme s'il craignait quelque chose.

Avec la voix plus douce qu'il put, l'adolescent aux yeux ambrés le questionna.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Un instant d'hésitation, l'anticipation se lisait dans ses yeux puis il ouvrit la bouche et comme avec l'autre fille, il raconta pourquoi il était là.

« Je suis détesté par tous le monde, personne ne veut de moi ! » Bientôt sa voix craqua et il se mit à pleurer, les joues rosies. « Comme j'étais un élève transféré, j'ai voulu me faire des amis et j'ai mentit puis quand ils s'en sont rendu compte tout le monde m'a évité ! Tout le monde parle de moi dans mon dos et me haïe ! » Il se retrouva bientôt les poings frappant le sol du toit avec tout sauf de la force.

Le garçon lui fit bientôt pitié et Kariya ne put rester silencieux et se remit à crier.

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu es là juste pour ça ?! Va leurs parler et t'excuser en expliquant pourquoi tu as agi comme ça ! » Le violet ne l'avait même pas surpris avec son histoire, c'était quelque chose de presque banal. « Et si ça marche pas dis toi que t'as toujours quelqu'un chez toi pour t'aimer ! »

En tenant la poignée du toit il se souvint de sa propre famille qui l'avait abandonnée il y a des années, s'il sautait personne ne s'en soucierait alors que l'autre adolescent avait encore quelqu'un qui pleurerait pour lui.

Celui aux cheveux bleus se releva puis partit, l'autre aussi était fort et ne sauterait pas. Il le savait. Mais ce fut avec un peu d'hésitation cette fois qu'il ouvrit la porte et disparut.

[...]

Il était revenu plusieurs fois et chaque fois il avait réussit à convaincre une nouvelle personne de ne pas sauter, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui, en finir. En plus, personne ne semblait se soucier de ses problèmes à lui, personne ne lui avait demandé pourquoi il était là en premier lieu. Kariya avait presque l'impression d'être juste quelqu'un fait pour faire faire demi-tour à des personnes qui avaient encore un peu d'espoir en la vie.

Il les enviait presque, au moins quelqu'un était là pour les écouter et leur trouver une raison de vivre. Souvent, avant de sortir et de laisser la personne pleurer, il se souvenait de ce qu'il lui était arrivé à lui.

Kariya se souvint d'abord de la première déception dans sa vie, quelque chose qui, s'il avait été quelqu'un de plus faible, l'aurait sûrement fait sauter depuis longtemps. Ses parents, à onze ans l'avaient abandonné sans même tenter de trouver une excuse convaincante. Il ne se souvint pas s'il avait pleuré ce soir là mais il se rappelait sans problème le sentiment qui l'avait envahi. Il avait était déçu de ses parents.

C'était comme la règle numéro un qu'avait appris Kariya sur la vie. Il ne faut compter sur personne.

Une autre déception dans sa vie était sûrement le fait qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à se faire apprécier par ses camarades lorsqu'il était plus petit. Il était trop franc, trop moqueur, mais c'était lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Mais personne n'aimait son vrai lui, il avait finit par taper un des enfants qui ne l'aimait pas, il c'était fait renvoyer et avait changé d'école.

C'était une seconde règle pour lui. Il faut être quelqu'un d'autre pour être apprécié.

Sa troisième déception fut peut être celle qui l'avait rendu comme il était maintenant. Malgré le fait que personne le l'aimait vraiment, comme il est, il avait toujours pensé que son âme-sœur le comprendrait et serait là pour lui. Il c'était trompé, il avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre et n'avait donc en aucun cas besoin de lui.

Kariya avait alors compris que dans la vie, il fallait savoir se débrouiller tout seul.

C'est pourquoi il avait prit un ciseau et avait simplement coupé ce fil rouge si fragile qui était censé le lié à la personne faite pour lui. Il n'avait en aucun cas besoin de ça pour être encore une fois déçu. Kariya réussit même à oublier à quoi ressemblait son âme-sœur.

[...]

C'était la première fois que Kariya, en allant sur le toit, croisa quelqu'un qui avait presque les mêmes problèmes que lui. À la différence près que les personnes semblaient un minimum l'apprécier.

Il avait des cheveux roses coiffés en deux couettes identiques, ses yeux bleus ne semblaient même pas humide, il avait un air fatigué comme s'il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer.

Kariya cette fois cria mais avec un ton qui ferait pitié à n'importe qui. Le garçon se contenta de le fixer avec indifférence tandis qu'il restait du côté dangereux de la barrière. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et se mit à parler, ce fut comme un récapitulatif de toute ses déceptions.

« Ma mère aurait aimé avoir une fille, mon père est partit quand j'étais petit. » Il commença son récit avec une voix monotone. « Pendant longtemps j'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami mais il a fini par trouver son âme-sœur et il est parti avec elle. »

Kariya sentit peu à peu ses genoux fléchirent et il sentit bientôt le sol dur sous lui.

« J'ai alors fait semblant d'être heureux avec mes camarades de classe et finit par jouer la comédie avec mon meilleur ami alors que j'étais simplement déçu qu'il ait choisi une inconnue plutôt que moi. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais, c'est du passé maintenant de toute façon et j'aurais juste été rejeté. »

Il fit une pose en regardant doucement le ciel avec un air presque nostalgique.

« Puis quand je pensais pouvoir me tourner vers mon âme-sœur, j'ai découvert qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi dans sa vie sans même penser que j'aurais besoin d'elle pour m'aider un jour. Elle m'a juste banni de sa vie avant même que je ne sache qui elle était. » Il leva sa main en montrant son doigt auquel un fil rouge n'était relié à rien. « Tu ne le vois pas mais sache qu'il y a juste un nœud au bout. »

Ce fut le coup de grâce et Kariya finit par hurler de désespoir en regardant le garçon aux cheveux roses.

« Eh... Ne fais pas ça... »

Puis il se contenta de mettre ses mains contre son visage et de pleurer. Il voyait clairement le fil de l'autre et se sentait juste horrible, il ne pensait pas que couper ce lien ferait tant de mal à l'autre.

« Je- Je suis tellement désolé... » Il finit par frapper le sol avec son poing de toute ses forces, il se fit juste mal.

Il entendit des pas à ses côtés et vit le garçon qui était auparavant du mauvais côté de la barrière simplement disparaître en lui lançant juste un regard presque de dédain et en le laissant seul, au sol, en train de sangloter contre lui même.

[...]

Kariya respira doucement, il avait décidé que se serait la dernière fois qu'il irait là, il n'y avait personne aujourd'hui pour le déranger. Personne pour le stopper, l'arrêter ou même personne pour penser à lui.

S'il devait faire la dernière liste de sa vie, ce ne serait pas une liste de course ou de cadeaux de noël, ce serait la liste des plus grosses déceptions de sa courte vie. Auparavant il avait trois gros points à mettre, maintenant il en avait un quatrième à rajouter.

Sa quatrième plus grosse déception était lui-même. S'il n'était pas tel qu'il était, rien ne serait arrivé, il n'aurait pas rendu aussi déçu son âme-sœur, il n'aurait jamais tapé ce garçon à l'école qui le méritait peut être quand même un peu. Il n'aurait jamais coupé le fil si précieux et pourtant si fragile qui était le dernier espoir du garçon de la dernière fois.

Si Kariya devait rajouter une autre règle se serait sûrement de ne jamais agir sans penser aux conséquences.

Alors il décida de tout assumer et enleva doucement sa chaussure droite, puis la gauche. Il déboutonna sa veste d'uniforme et posa son sac contre la barrière, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés qui seraient bientôt souillés de son propre sang. Puis il enjamba d'un coup la barrière de sécurité.

Il pensa une dernière fois à toutes les personnes qu'il avait aidées. C'était peut être sa seule bonne action dans son affreuse vie.

Il respira un grand coup et regarda vers le bas. Il n'avait jamais eu le vertige alors la hauteur n'était pas un problème. Il se demanda pendant un instant qu'elle serait les réactions des autres en le voyant écrasé au sol, ils s'en ficheraient sans aucun doute. Kariya imagina aussi l'état de son corps après l'impacte et un frisson d'horreur l'envahi.

Il avait peur c'est vrai. Après tout, qui n'avait pas peur de la mort ?

Alors il se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration en ignorant le bruit de porte qu'il entendait dans son dos puis il avança d'un pas puis d'un autre. Le troisième fut celui dans le vide.

Son corps bascula soudainement en avant et il tendit doucement ses bras, il voulait avoir l'impression de voler avant sa mort. Il ne voulait pas imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentirait ou même le temps qui lui faudrait pour toucher le sol, alors il se contenta de tendre ses bras.

Il ferma les yeux et vida son esprit.

Une prise ferme l'attrapa soudainement, il avait pourtant l'impression que ça faisait au moins dix secondes qu'il était dans le vide mais en ouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard azur du garçon de la dernière fois. C'était son âme-sœur.

Il vit qu'il avait attrapé sa main et il le tirait doucement vers le sol ferme du toit et pas celui dur d'en bas. Un sanglot échappa de la bouche de Kariya et bientôt des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il décida d'aider l'autre à le faire remonter et il serra les doigts fins qu'il sentait contre sa paume.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il quand ses pieds touchèrent une surface stable et il serra dans ses bras l'adolescent aux cheveux roses devant lui en pleurant contre lui. Il avait le sentiment que son âme-sœur serait en fait là pour lui s'il en avait besoin.

Quand il fixa leurs mains toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre, il ne vit pas deux fils avec un nœud au bout de chacun mais plutôt un seul, les reliant.

Kariya se contenta de sourire et d'enlacer encore plus fort le garçon contre lui. Cette fois la déception ne l'envahie pas.

 **[...]**

 **J'espère que ce sera votre deuxième nuit! Sachez que j'ai fais un autre récueil avec cette fois-ci, c'est-à-dire normal plus Ares et Orion alors n'hésitez pas à aller checker! (oui je me fais de la pub)**

 **Edit : J'ai remarqué qu'en publiant des phrases incorrectes sont apparues (qui n'étaient pas présente dans mon texte) donc je l'ai republié en espérant que les phrases étranges ne vont pas réapparaitre...**

 **Edit 2 : me déteste et à recommencer à remettre des phrases étranges. En espérant que ça ne se reproduira plus, j'en ai marre de devoir retélécharger mon teste _**


	3. Insomnie

**Note de l'Auteure : Bonjour/soir, je suis de retour avec une autre histoire ! Attention, fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et autre en vu parce que c'est le soir, je suis fatiguée et je ne me suis pas relue ! Oui, pour ceux que ça dérange j'écris toujours Fei à la place de Fey donc merci de ne pas hurler au complot pour ça.**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

 **[...]**

 **Résumé :** **Fei fait des insomnies depuis longtemps mais malgré tout il finirait presque par les appréciées.**

 **Personnages :** **Fei Rune, Saryuu Evan (Saru), Asurei Rune, Matsukaze Tenma, etc...**

 **Parings :** **Saryuu Evan (Saru) x Fei Rune (SaruFei)**

 **Thème :** **"Insomnie"**

[...]

Fei avait souvent eu à faire à des insomnies auparavant, pour tout dire c'était depuis qu'il était tout petit. Lorsque son père à commencer à sortir le soir et rentrer tard le matin, inquiétant l'enfant, il lui arrivait de faire quelques insomnies mais très rarement. Puis quand il a complètement disparu, l'abandonnant, il se retrouva à faire des cauchemars à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux et se força donc à rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible.

Lors de son adolescence, avant de rencontrer Feida, il ne souvint parfaitement des nuits difficiles qu'il subissait, il devait travailler pour réussir à vivre et en même temps réussir à gérer sa scolarité. Ne parlons même pas de sa crainte constante d'être jugé comme étrange et que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'il était un enfant de la Seconde Phase. C'est à ce moment là que les insomnies ont vraiment commencé.

Il était stressé tous le temps, même le week-end n'était pas un temps de repos, il bossait dans un petit café dans les environs qui avait besoin d'un serveur pour aider en échange d'un salaire assez bas mais suffisant pour survivre.

Puis, Fei avait rencontré Feida, ou pour être plus précis, il avait tout d'abord rencontré Yuuchi et Yokka, par hasard. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient se connaître depuis un moment déjà et ils étaient rentrés par hasard dans l'endroit où travaillait le garçon aux cheveux verts. Pour tout dire, Fei ne c'était pas rendu compte à la base que les deux adolescents étaient comme lui, ils arrivaient à se comporter normalement, comme des personnes de leur âge.

Ce fut un soir, lorsqu'il devait fermer le bâtiment qu'il se rendit compte que les deux clients l'attendaient, au début il avait pensé qu'ils allaient le racketter. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois après tout... Mais, Yokka et Yuuchi avaient, à la place, tendu leurs mains, lui faisant découvrir une nouvelle façon de vivre, dans un endroit où il pouvait être lui-même. Fei fut légèrement surpris mais décida de les suivre, il n'avait rien à perdre.

Quand il rencontra Feida et plus particulièrement Saru, il se sentit enfin à sa place et ses insomnies cessèrent ou du moins étaient moins fréquentes. Parfois, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se levait et allait s'installer dans la bibliothèque mise à disposition et se mettait à lire des romans qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Ces soirées, malgré son manque de sommeil, étaient comptées parmi ses préférés car parfois, Saryuu venait le rejoindre et ils finissaient par s'endormir l'un sur l'autre en lisant.

Puis, il découvrit l'objectif de l'empereur, ou plutôt son plan. Quelqu'un devait empêcher El Dorado d'agir à sa guise et de changer le passé pour les supprimer. Jamais ils n'accepteraient ça, ils ne laisseraient personne choisir s'ils avaient le droit de vivre. Il fallait quelqu'un de confiance pour remplir cette mission et Fei n'hésita pas avant de se proposer.

Il se souvint que les deux dernières nuits avant que sa mémoire ne soit effacée, il n'arriva pas à dormir, il se convainquit que c'était à cause de l'excitation. Il savait pourtant que c'était la crainte d'échouer, de décevoir Feida ou même d'être oublié. Malgré tout, il ne changea pas d'avis.

Fei se rappela de la lueur d'anticipation dans les yeux violets de l'autre garçon aux cheveux blancs pendant qu'il approcha sa main de sa tête. Mais le sourire sur le visage de l'empereur ne disparut pas et il fit son devoir puis emmena Fei voir un professeur qui pourrait l'aider. Il lui fit promettre de ne rien dire.

Quand Fei se réveilla, il lui sembla qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, comme si on lui avait volé quelque chose d'important mais il n'arrivait pas à dire ce que c'était. Alors il se contenta de devenir ami avec un drôle d'ours nommé Clark Wonderbot. Il le surnomma immédiatement Wonderba.

Les insomnies revinrent, il se retrouva presque tout le temps à sortir de la caravane et se questionner sur la chose qui lui manquait sans jamais avoir de réponse. Il observa souvent le ciel pendant ses temps calmes et sourit en voyant l'ours le rejoindre et ils parlèrent tous les deux avant que l'humain ne s'endorme sur l'autre. C'était de ses soirées qu'il préférait.

Puis il rencontra Tenma et un rouage se débloqua dans son esprit, il se souvint parfois avoir cru les cheveux de l'autre devenir blanc mais ce n'était que son imagination. Les insomnies ne cessèrent toujours pas et les cernes sous ses yeux grandissaient peu à peu et il se sentait de moins en moins concentré.

Il était souvent mal à l'aise quand il se levait et que tout le monde dormait encore, une situation qui lui arriva quand ils étaient tous dans l'ère des dinosaures. Fei se retrouva bientôt au bord d'une falaise à discuter avec une créature adorable nommée Big. Il se souvint des étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel et d'avoir raconté les seuls souvenirs clairs dans son esprit au petit dinosaure qui semblait le comprendre.

Parfois, ne pas pouvoir dormir ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il pouvait alors passer du temps seul et réfléchir, de toute façon quand il arrivait à dormir il se réveillait souvent en sueur et larmoyant.

Puis, il y eu un déclic dans son esprit, ce fut à cause d'un mal de tête à la base, lorsqu'il croisa le regard magnifique d'un adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Il avait eu des vertiges avant de s'effondrer. Lorsqu'il c'était réveillé, il pouvait juste dire avec certitude que Saru ne mentait pas quand il avait dit qu'il n'utiliserait pas ses pouvoirs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi à l'époque mais il en était certain.

Quand ses souvenirs sont revenus, ce fut comme si la partie manquante de son esprit avait été retrouvé et remise à sa place. Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'il pensa aux nuits de sommeil paisible qui l'attendait une fois qu'il serait revenu avec les siens. Il c'était trompé, Fei n'arriva pas à dormir pendant les deux nuits qu'il passa une fois revenu, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux un flash d'horreur envahissait son esprit et bientôt il fut convaincu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Raimon l'avait changé.

Il se balada dans les couloirs de Feida avec des cernes bien plus gros qu'auparavant et il se dirigea presque mécaniquement vers la bibliothèque. Il se laissa tomber sur le parquet et attrapa un livre au hasard avant de se mettre à lire. Ce fut avec un sentiment déçu qu'une heure plus tard il le reposa, tout avait changé pendant son absence et il se retrouvait maintenant seul, sur le sol, en train de lire un roman qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Il le reposa et repartit dans sa chambre.

Quand il rejoignit le camp de Tenma, il fut heureux, évidemment il avait toujours un arrière goût amère à l'idée que son père était là depuis le début ou même au fait qu'il avait laissé Feida. C'était son devoir de leur montrer qu'ils faisaient le mauvais choix. Ce fut peut être la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il dormit aussi bien, il était prêt à en découdre.

Raimon avait gagné. Ils avaient gagné et Feida venait d'être battu, l'équipe de Saru, The Lagoon, semblait être hébétée, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient perdu malgré le fait que c'était bel et bien le cas. La guerre était enfin finie, tout le monde serait bientôt vacciné et ils vivraient une vie normale pendant longtemps. Il laissa un grand sourire s'étirer sur son visage.

Fei ne revint jamais avec son père malgré des propositions incessantes, il refusa à chaque fois. Peut être qu'il était son père biologique mais dans son cœur il était mort, il l'avait abandonné sans se soucier de lui. Alors il préféra rester vivre avec Feida, ses amis qui l'attendaient, où il se sentait à sa place maintenant que tout était finit.

Malgré tout, le sommeil ne revint pas facilement et il se retrouva encore une fois dans la bibliothèque en train de chercher un livre intéressant cette fois, le hasard n'ayant pas de très bons goûts en lecture. Lorsqu'il s'installa sur le parquet un peu dur, il entendit des pas calmes sur le bois.

En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Saru qui semblait être dans le même cas que lui avec son air légèrement fatigué, ses cheveux en bataille comme s'il s'était retourné contre le matelas des millions de fois pour trouver une position adéquate et au final échouer. L'ancien empereur repartit aussitôt et Fei fronça doucement les sourcils avant de sourire : l'albinos venait de revenir avec pleins des coussins et une couverture.

Bientôt, tout fut installé au sol et ils se posèrent dessus, mettant le tissu chaud au dessus d'eux pendant que Fei ouvrait le livre qu'il tenait. Saru observa le garçon du coin de l'œil avant de sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Chuchota-t-il, il avait baissé le ton de sa voix, sûrement pour éviter de réveiller les autres qui dormaient sûrement.

Un bourdonnement doux lui répondit et les oreilles de celui aux cheveux verts étaient cramoisies et son visage n'était pas mieux. Le plus grand des deux sourit en le remarquant et se rapprocha de la grenette pour lire avec lui le roman qu'il tenait.

« La Belle et la Bête vraiment ? »

Fei se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un sourire, il ne se lasserait jamais de l'histoire malgré le fait qu'elle datait de plusieurs centaines d'années. Il tourna la page lorsqu'il fut sur que l'autre l'ai déjà finit.

Un bâillement sortit de ses lèvres et bientôt il eu du mal à lire, sentant ses yeux se fermer doucement. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Saru et lui tendit le bouquin. L'autre le prit comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire, comme si c'était une habitude. Celui aux yeux violets ouvrit la bouche et lut doucement le roman pour l'autre.

Il resta une heure à le lire, avant de bâiller également et de le poser au sol près d'eux. Fei dormait déjà contre lui et il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour rejoindre l'autre dans un sommeil paisible.

Saru avait déjà eu à faire à des insomnies auparavant. Malgré tout, il appréciait les soirées où il retrouvait Fei dans le même cas que lui et qu'ils finissaient par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

 **[...]**

 **Ouf, enfin fini ! Je voulais vraiment écrire un truc sur Saru et Fei. À la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des thèmes !**

 **PS : J'ai apprit que "cerne" était un nom masculin alors que je pensais vraiment que c'était féminin ! Écrire cette histoire m'aura apprit au moins une chose ! ;)**


	4. Confiance

**Note de l'Auteure : Salut, un autre petit OS qui est cette fois très court avec moins de 1000 mots. C'est toujours avec Fei et Saru mais cette fois aucun sous-entendu ou quoique ce soit à propos d'un paring entre les deux.**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

 **[...]**

 **Résumé :** **Saru se posait souvent de nombreuses questions sur la confiance.**

 **Personnages :** **Saryuu Evan (Saru), Fei Rune**

 **Thème :** **"Confiance"**

[...]

La notion de confiance était quelque chose d'étrange, d'inconnu, de mystérieux pour Saru. Après tout qu'est-ce qui permettait de différencier une personne digne de confiance de quelqu'un d'indigne ? C'était quelque que Saru n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Le mot en lui même était facile à apprendre, en rien compliqué à écrire et pourtant difficile à décrire. Pourquoi mettait-il plus de confiance dans untel que dans un autre ? On pouvait le dire, la confiance était quelque chose de difficile à cerner, à identifier.

Souvent faire confiance résultait à devenir ami avec quelqu'un, même si ce terme là, Saru l'avait apprit récemment. Donc il pouvait facilement en déduire qu'il avait confiance en tout les membres de Feida, alors pourquoi il était plus disposé à donner certaines missions à Meia ou à Fei plutôt qu'à Garo ? Il n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

C'était légèrement gênant de questionner quelqu'un sur la notion de confiance, surtout qu'auparavant il était l'empereur, le chef de Feida et se retrouvait à poser des questions ridicules. Heureusement que Fei ne se moquait jamais de lui peut importe son comportement, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec des trucs tels que l'amitié ou l'amour, tous ce temps son esprit était entièrement occupé par la vengeance, il n'avait que ça en tête.

« Comment t'expliquer ça simplement ? » Fei fit une pose et commença à marmonner des mots pour lui-même avant de se faire un grand sourire. « Ah ! Je sais, c'est un peu comme si tu acceptais de te montrer plus vulnérables simplement à cause du comportement de quelqu'un ou même à cause de ton optimisme ! »

Saru garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant et méditant sur les paroles de l'autre. Puis il releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué Fei, je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un d'optimiste, je suis plus réaliste. » Il souffla un instant. « Mais rien ne me garanti que la personne en qui je place ma confiance ne me trahisse non ? Surtout que je lui ai donné simplement à cause de son comportement comme tu l'as dis. »

Fei lâcha un petit rire avant de sourire au garçon devant lui.

« C'est justement ça le truc ! Tu dois sans aucune preuve ou quoi, te permettre de faire confiance en quelqu'un alors qu'il peut totalement te trahir ! Je ne suis pas un pro sur ce sujet mais je suppose que ça arrive que les gens te trompent... »

Pendant un instant, Saru se demanda si lorsque Fei avait rejoint Raimon au lieu de revenir avec Feida pouvait être considéré comme une trahison. Il se doutait évidemment que oui mais avait il cessé de lui faire confiance après ça ? Non, il ne pensait pas, ce jour là, la colère l'avait aveuglé donc il n'était pas vraiment dans l'idéal de juger le comportement de l'autre. Ouais, Fei avait trahi sa confiance mais l'avait rapidement récupéré à l'évidence donc on pouvait dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais perdu.

« Donc quand je fais confiance à quelqu'un j'accepte le fait que je devienne vulnérable ? »

Fei hocha simplement la tête avant d'argumenter.

« J'imagine que tu deviens en quelque sorte dépendant, je ne pense pas qu'on peut vivre sans confiance... Tu vois je pense que dès que tu veux coopérer à la base tu es obligé de faire un minimum confiance à quelqu'un. »

Saru bourdonna pour donner son consentement, le principe de confiance semblait soudainement moins étranger et presque logique, compréhensible. Il laissa aller un petit soupir hors de ses lèvres puis regarda tranquillement l'heure. Il fit ensuite un sourire à son ami.

« Ça te dirais une petite partie de football avec toutes les personnes de confiance de Feida ?

-Je pense que ta petite partie va se terminer en tournois vu le nombre d'équipe qu'on va pouvoir former. » Répondit Fei avec un clin d'œil avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux.

 **[...]**

 **Il y a sûrement des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire mais j'ai eu la flemme de me relire (comme souvent enfaite xD) donc j'espère que certaines ne seront pas trop voyante. C'est tard alors j'ai une excuse, bonne nuit.**


	5. Cicatrices

**Note de l'Auteure : Bonsoir, un autre petit O.S que je viens de finir. Bonne lecture !**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

 **[...]**

 **Résumé :** **Chaque marque sur sa peau racontait une histoire qu'il préférait oublier.**

 **Personnages :** **Hakuryuu, Shuu**

 **Pairings :** **Hakuryuu x Shuu (implicite) (HakuShuu)**

 **Thème :** **"Cicatrices"**

[...]

Shuu sentit une main sur sa joue, caressant délicatement sa pommette et il croisa le regard rougeoyant du garçon devant lui qui le tenait comme s'il était fragile. Ses yeux semblaient tristes, déçus et en même temps avaient un éclat de colère vive, de vengeance que celui aux cheveux sombres aurait aimé faire disparaître. Il sentit les doigts contre son visage bouger pour atteindre son front caché sous sa frange, ses cheveux se soulevèrent doucement.

Ce fut un murmure bas, comme s'il n'était destiné qu'à celui qui parlait, qui rompit le silence.

« Si j'avais été là rien de tous ça ne te serait arrivé. »

Shuu se contenta de sourire tristement, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre pour apaiser la conscience de l'autre qui semblait agitée. Il agrippa doucement la main libre de l'autre jeune homme et posa sa tête contre son épaule, sa voix se retrouvant déformé par le tissu du haut.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hakuryuu... »

Il ne pouvait rien lui dire d'autre, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'éprouver cette colère absurde. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider à ce moment là et Shuu ne lui en voulait en aucun cas.

Un silence étrange les envahit, aucun des deux ne voulaient le briser, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire et en même temps ils avaient tant de choses à se dire. Pourtant aucune des deux voix ne s'éleva dans les airs, elles restaient coincées dans la gorge des deux garçons comme si elles avaient peur d'en sortir.

Le dénommé Hakuryu ne lâcha pas la main de l'autre et se contenta de l'observer pour voir les fines coupures qui étaient là autrefois et qui laissaient désormais des cicatrices sur la peau de celui aux yeux noirs. Quand son regard remonta le long du bras découvert de son partenaire, un bourdonnement de colère s'échappa de ses lèvres pourtant fermées.

« Si j'avais été plus fort ce ne serait pas arrivé, ce n'est pas de ta faute... » Répondit Shuu en entendant le bruit, il laissa son pouce caresser doucement les articulations de celui aux cheveux clairs.

Il aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour calmer l'albinos. Une aura terrifiante l'engloba et le silence revint, cette fois ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir la sensation de mal-être qui était apparue.

« Je te vengerais de ces connards Shuu. »

Shuu se contenta une seconde fois de sourire tristement contre l'épaule de celui qui venait de parler.

« Ils sont déjà tous morts Haku... Tous... »

C'était vrai, tous ceux qui étaient la cause des cicatrices ornant sa peau étaient morts il y a des centaines voir des milliers d'années, Hakuryuu ne pourrait en aucun cas le venger et de toute façon l'autre garçon n'avait pas envie d'être vengé. Il voulait simplement oublier toutes ces histoires allant avec les marques gravées sur lui.

Il ferma doucement les yeux contre le garçon et lâcha sa main pour simplement entourer ses bras autour d'Hakuryuu. Ici, dans ce présent, à cet endroit, avec lui, Shuu se sentait en sécurité, il sentait que rien ne pourrait le blesser d'avantage, que l'autre était là pour l'aider à avancer, qu'il était prêt à le relever s'il chutait ou encore à lui taper dans le dos quand il avait besoin d'encouragements.

Shuu laissa une sensation de tranquillité fleurir dans sa poitrine, dans tout son corps. Un vrai sourire éclaira doucement son visage quand il sentit les bras du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs l'entourer pour le rapprocher de lui. Il laissa Hakuryuu prendre soin de lui, le traiter comme une chose fragile et précieuse, ce qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement habituellement, il préférait être traité comme un égal, comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin de soin même si c'était le cas. Comme quelqu'un qui était fort.

Il ouvrit ses paupières en sentant les lèvres de l'autre se poser sur sa main et il releva la tête de l'épaule sur laquelle il était installé. Shuu n'avait même pas sentit qu'Hakuryuu l'avait attrapé et que son bras n'était désormais plus contre le dos de son partenaire mais entre eux. Ses yeux couleur jais croisèrent ceux rouges de son compagnon tandis que ce dernier continua d'embrasser les cicatrices sur sa peau. C'était comme s'il allégeait le poids des histoires de chacune d'entre elles.

Shuu laissa un sourire reconnaissant apparaître sur son visage et il reposa sa tête vers le cou de l'albinos en laissant l'autre continuer ce qu'il faisait.

« Merci Hakuryuu. »

Il ferma les yeux en laissant la sensation des bras autour de lui et l'odeur du shampoing qu'utilisait toujours l'autre l'envahir. Il savoura le calme qu'il ressentait malgré son cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine et ses joues rosies.

[...]

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, encore désolée pour les fautes qui se sont glissés dans ce texte ! À la prochaine !**


	6. Sujet de Test

**Note de l'Auteure : Un OS un peu plus long qui fait un peu plus de 2000 mots avec encore une fois Saryuu et Fei ! Cet OS là se déroule dans un UA (Univers Alternatif) et n'a donc aucun rapport avec la série Go Chrono Stone si ce n'est les personnages. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes mais je suis trop fatiguée pour les corriger...**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

 **[...]**

 **Résumé :** **Fei trouvait le projet SARU d'El Dorado ridicule, mais il ne disait rien, se contentant de regarder le sujet de test qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.**

 **Personnages :** **Saryuu Evan (Saru), Fei Rune**

 **Thème :** **"Sujet de Test"**

[...]

Le sujet test numéro 109 était derrière une grande plaque en verre, assit sur une chaise, immobile, les paupières fermées, peut être en train de dormir, peut être inconscient. Même ceux qui le surveillaient ne le savait pas vraiment, ils semblaient ne pas vraiment prêter attention à ce que faisait leur sujet tant qu'il n'était pas mort, de toute façon il serait difficile pour lui de mourir dans un endroit comme celui-ci : une salle grande avec pour seul objet une chaise au centre et juste un des quatre murs fait en verre.

Fei regardait calmement la personne assises, prenant quelques notes sur une feuille même s'il savait que seul lui en prenaient et qu'elles ne serviraient sûrement à rien. Mais il voulait garder une trace de cet individu, comme il l'avait fait avec les 108 précédents et comme il continuerait de le faire dans le futur.

Il n'était pas idiot, loin de là, il savait parfaitement que le projet SARU d'El Dorado, un projet visant à créer l'être humain ultime, parfait, surpuissant, était voué à l'échec. Ou du moins qu'il ne serait pas couronné de succès avant longtemps. C'était impensable pour Fei d'imaginer quelqu'un lire dans les pensées, communiquer par télépathie ou encore pouvoir bouger des objets par télékinésie, il trouvait même ça ridiculement surréaliste.

Donc il se contentait d'observer le nouveau sujet derrière le verre, il ne savait même pas si la personne assise pouvait également le voir de son côté, il était probable qu'il ne voit que son reflet, comme un miroir. Fei frissonna à l'idée d'être enfermé, observé, sans même s'en rendre compte et sans rien pouvoir faire contre ça.

« Bon on passera au test numéro 20 lorsque 109 ouvrira les yeux. »

Fei trouvait ça dégoûtant et affreux d'enlever l'identité des sujets, ils n'avaient même plus de nom pour lequel il pouvait se définir, non, il devenait juste un chiffre, une donnée, un sujet de test. Ils enlevaient peu à peu son humanité à cette personne qui était censé devenir l'humain parfait, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'ils avaient échoués 108 fois déjà. Néanmoins, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts étaient légèrement impressionnés par la performance de celui derrière le verre, il était déjà parvenu au test 20 en moins d'un mois alors que d'autres avaient échoués bien avant.

Fei se souvint de cette fille aux cheveux mauves, le sujet 88 pour être exact, qui avait échoué à ce même test. Il ne l'avait jamais revu après qu'ils l'aient sortit de la salle, il se doutait qu'elle était morte pendant le test, il avait vu ses yeux devenir soudainement vides et son sang souiller sa belle chevelure. Une envie de nausée le reprit, il devait éviter de ce souvenir de ces moments là. Alors il se concentra sur le sujet de test devant lui, espérant qu'il le distrairait assez de ses pensées néfastes et nauséabondes.

Puis deux yeux violets s'ouvrirent et la personne isolée releva doucement la tête, fixant le verre devant lui. Fei se redemanda encore s'il les voyait. Il admira pendant un instant ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, comme ceux du sujet 39, et ces yeux d'une couleur unique, il espérait qu'ils ne deviendraient pas vides après que le test ne commence, il sentait une tension monter dans le creux de son estomac et il détestait cette sensation plus que tout.

« Bien, maintenant qu'il est réveillé on va commencer le test. » La voix qui avait parlé auparavant reprit la parole et Fei le reconnut comme Sakamaki Togurou, un des conseillers du président.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne répondit pas et regarda les autres s'activer pour répondre à la demande du vieil homme. Fei se contenta de regarder la feuille qu'il tenait et finit par faire un petit dessin du sujet 109, il n'était pas très talentueux dans ce domaine mais se débrouillait assez pour qu'il puisse le reconnaître s'il ne perdait pas la feuille.

« Monsieur Rune concentrez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Il lança un petit coup d'œil à son supérieur qui semblait avoir remarqué son dessin et qui levait actuellement les yeux en l'observant. Fei soupira doucement et retourna son papier pour prendre des notes qui ne seraient encore une fois utiles à personnes. Dans son esprit il se disait qu'il était surtout là pour la décoration et ne servait pas à grand chose, s'il n'était pas là ce serait sûrement la même chose.

« Bien, allumez la projection pour qu'il puisse répondre. »

Fei se mordit doucement la lèvre, il savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver : un écran allait apparaître avec des questions et si le sujet ne répondait pas assez rapidement il se prendrait une décharge. Quelqu'un lui avait expliqué que cela servait à éveiller le pouvoir qui sommeillait dans le sujet pour qu'il devienne l'humain parfait et évolué. Fei n'y croyait pas du tout et voyait ça comme de la torture pure et dure.

Lorsque l'écran apparut devant le sujet, il ne sembla même pas surprit et s'approcha simplement pour pouvoir poser la paume de sa main dessus, elle passa à travers, c'était une projection après tout et seul les boutons pour répondre aux questions permettaient une sorte de contact plus solide. Une voix s'éleva depuis les haut-parleurs dans la pièce et Fei finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise, le plus proche du verre pour capter toutes les pensées, les émotions du sujet 109 qui pouvaient s'inscrire sur son visage.

' _Le test 20 va commencer.'_

La voix robotisée ne surprit personne, celui isolé semblait s'être habitué à l'entendre après 19 tests.

' _Première question. Comment allez-vous ?'_

La réponse fut rapide et Fei regarda doucement le petit écran accroché au dessus de lui, la réponse était marquée là haut. Le visage du sujet semblait calme, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres comme s'il était amusé par la situation, mais en vérité ses sourcils trahissaient son impatience, sa légère inquiétude et un léger agacement qu'il réussissait en parti à dissimuler derrière ce masque.

Fei resta dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants et quand il se reconcentra, il remarqua que le sujet répondait rapidement aux questions, sans hésitation, même s'il n'était sûrement pas au courant de ce qu'une légère hésitation lui vaudrait.

' _Cinquième question. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous manque ?'_

Les sourcils du jeune homme aux cheveux verts se froncèrent, il connaissait la stratégie utilisée, ils faisaient d'abord comprendre au sujet ce que lui vaudrait une hésitation puis essayait de le faire craquer grâce à des questions plus confidentielles, pouvant permettre de faire remonter des souvenirs et leur rappeler qu'ils étaient seuls. Mais ce n'était pas les pires questions.

Fei fut tout de même légèrement étonné en lisant la réponse affichée sur l'écran, juste un _'non'_ , il s'attendait à la réponse _'un peu'_ ou _'assez'_ mais encore une fois ce sujet l'avait surprit et ce dernier n'avait encore une fois pas hésité avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

Le temps passa, et le sujet 109 réussit à ne pas se faire électrisé une seule fois. Puis après les questions confidentielles et sentimentales, un nouveau type de question apparut : les dilemmes. N'importe quel humain hésiterait dans un dilemme, il était logique de juger le pour et le contre de chaque réponse. Le sujet 109 n'était pas comme ça et pendant un instant Fei eut peur qu'il ne soit plus humain.

' _Vingt-cinquième question. Il y a trois personnes sur les rails et un train arrive à toute allure sur eux, en poussant un levier vous pouvez permuter le train sur d'autres rails où cette fois il n'y a qu'une personne. Que faites-vous ?'_

La réponse sur le tableau affichait ' _je pousse le levier'_ et Fei aurait sûrement mit la même réponse ou du moins il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. C'était comme si on lui proposait de sauver trois personnes contre seulement une vie. Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il hésitait, car s'il poussait le levier il serait en vérité le seule coupable dans cette histoire, son choix aurait tué quelqu'un alors que s'il n'avait rien fait oui, trois personnes seraient mortes mais il ne serait pas vraiment impliqué.

Plus les pensées de Fei tournaient dans sa tête, moins il prêtait attention au sujet de test et encore une fois quand il reprit ses esprits, ce dernier avait déjà répondu à plusieurs questions.

' _Trente-deuxième et dernier question. Il y a trois personnes que vous ne connaissez pas sur les rails et un train arrive à toute allure sur eux, en poussant un levier vous pouvez permuter le train sur d'autres rails où cette fois il y a votre mère. Que faites-vous ?'_

Fei détestait les dilemmes et plus particulièrement ceux qui parlaient de la famille. Il n'avait connu que son père et ne pouvait donc pas vraiment répondre à cette question. Voulait-il laissez trois personnes mourir au détriment d'un membre de sa famille qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment ou voulait-il tuer sa mère pour sauver trois personnes qu'il ne révérait sûrement jamais ? Même lui ne savait pas vraiment la réponse et s'il avait été à la place du sujet 109, il se serait fait électrisé à coup sûr.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'attendait à entre un bruit d'électricité mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au dessus de lui, le tableau affichait encore une fois une réponse rapide et sans hésitation. Le sujet de test aurait sauvé les trois personnes au détriment de sa mère. Fei se demanda pourquoi se choix et en regardant l'étranger devant lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait jamais rien des sujets de test. Il voulait en savoir plus, savoir pourquoi il semblait aussi sûr de lui alors qu'en vérité il était sûrement apeuré.

« Le test 20 est terminé, le prochain se fait demain, en espérant qu'il survive jusqu'à là. »

La voix grave du vieil homme sortit Fei se son esprit et il le foudroya du regard, il le détestait, lui, El Dorado et ce projet SARU stupide.

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce sortirent, laissant seul Fei, quelqu'un éteignit même la lumière, comme s'il avait oublié que celui aux cheveux verts était encore là. Il détestait vraiment tout le monde et s'il n'était pas obligé de rester dans cette entreprise, il serait partit depuis longtemps et aurait dénoncé au monde entier ce qu'elle faisait. Mais il ne pouvait pas, Toudou était devenu son tuteur après la mort de son père et Fei était obligé de vivre dans les quartiers d'El Dorado.

Dans sone esprit résonnait la phrase qu'avait dite son supérieur avant de sortir de la pièce.

« PUTAIN DE SAKAMAKI ET DE TOUDOU ! »

Il mit un coup de pied dans la chaise sur laquelle il était assit auparavant et prit la feuille qu'il avait en main avant de la froisser pour en faire une boule et la jeter au sol avec colère. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette endroit, de voir les sujets mourir les uns après les autres. Fei espérait juste pouvoir aider celui là à s'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucun plan pour s'enfuir et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il ne pouvait même pas rentrer dans la salle avec le sujet.

Il se tourna rapidement vers ce dernier et vit qu'il était assit sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés et Fei pria pour qu'il ne soit pas tombé inconscient même si c'était peu probable sachant qu'il n'avait reçut aucune décharge. Il posa sa main contre le verre et soupira.

« Survis encore un peu, je te promet de te faire sortir d'ici un jour ou l'autre. » Murmura-t-il doucement en direction de celui qui était toujours un étranger pour lui malgré tout.

Fei reprit ensuite sa feuille de papier maintenant inutilisable et sortit de la pièce sans même prendre la peine de redresser sa chaise, c'était un acte de rébellion minime que personne ne remarquerait de tout façon car les personnes chargés de l'entretien rangeraient correctement les chaises pour que lorsque tout le monde revienne le lendemain, tout soit nickel. Il claqua doucement la porte derrière lui et partit vers sa chambre, imaginant déjà différents plans pour s'échapper avec le sujet 109.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas ce fut les deux yeux violets qui c'étaient fixés sur lui après qu'il ait prononcé cette phrase et ce minuscule sourire qui était apparu sur le visage du sujet.

« Je survivrais jusqu'à là... » Répondit-il avec une voix rauque dut à son manque de parole au cours du bout de mois écoulé. Il avait tout entendu et tout vu, la vitre ne reflétant en rien son reflet, il voyait tranquillement à travers comme dans du verre normal.

Le brin d'espoir qu'il gardait avec lui commença à grandir doucement, il sentait qu'il allait pouvoir compter sur ce garçon aux cheveux verts et espérait qu'un jour ils pourraient s'enfuir. Jusqu'à là, il tacherait de se souvenir de son nom, il ne voulait pas devenir le sujet de test 109, il voulait continuer d'être Saryuu Evan et rien ne l'en empêcherait.

 **[...]**

 **Voilà ! Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews sur mes différents écrits mais je les lis tous avec joie et je vous remercie pour ça, alors désolée si vous pouvez avoir l'impression d'être ignoré mais ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est juste que j'ai un peu la flemme de répondre et pas trop le courage ! Merci encore d'avoir lu cette OS !**


	7. Sucrerie

**Note de l'Auteure : J'avais envie d'écrire sur ces deux là donc je l'ai fait. Si vous ne connaissez pas ces personnages sachez qu'ils apparaissent dans la série GO à l'épisode 9 et font parti de l'équipe Tengawara ! Kita apparaît également dans Galaxy à l'épisode 14, Minaho lui est un des nouveaux personnages présentés dans Galaxy. Bref, bonne lecture !**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

 **[...]**

 **Résumé :** **Kita est agacé, Yoichi marche simplement à ses côtés, sucette en bouche.**

 **Personnages :** **Nishinosora Yoichi, Kita Ichiban, Minaho Kazuto (mentionné)**

 **Pairings :** **Nishinosora x Kita (IchiYoi)**

 **Thème :** **"Sucrerie"**

[...]

Yoichi marchait tranquillement, regardant du coin de l'œil le garçon à ses côtés qui avait un air renfrogné et les sourcils froncés. Il ne semblait pas vraiment en colère, il semblait plus agacé, il commençait d'ailleurs à marmonner quelque chose à propos de leur pratique de football. Cette dernière s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt et avait été tout sauf fameuse.

Le blond répondit avec son sourire habituel -un peu tordu- et un haussement d'épaules.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens Kita, quand je veux lui faire une passe simple il réussit à la rater. » Il mit dramatiquement sa main sur son front pour finir sa phrase. « Et je ne te parle même pas de sa défense ! »

Le capitaine de Tengawara tourna légèrement la tête et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Yoichi tâta tranquillement ses poches avant d'en sortir une sucette et de la mettre dans sa bouche tandis qu'il laissait l'emballage dans sa veste. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait oublier qu'il l'avait mis là. Lorsque la sucrerie toucha sa langue, le goût de l'orange sur son palais le rendit un peu plus joyeux, c'était peu être le côté un peu acide de l'agrume qui avait cet effet là. La saveur était un peu chimique mais il n'allait pas se plaindre pour si peu.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il ne va jamais s'améliorer. » Marmonna Kita avec son to légèrement agacé.

« Ouais, ça fait un mois qu'il joue et il s'était toujours pas amélioré... Franchement j'vois pas comment il pourrait servir à l'équipe. » Répondit simplement Yoichi, sucette toujours en bouche.

« Eh bien... Il s'est inscrit mais il ne semble pas vraiment aimer le foot et il vient rarement aux pratiques. » Kita fit une pause et fronça encore plus les sourcils. « En plus le FFI est dans quelques joues.

-C'est impossible qu'il soit choisi. » Il fit une légère pause, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire. « J'veux dire, il est presque jamais aux entraînements, quand il y est il fait n'importe quoi, vraiment j'ai essayé de lui faire des passes mais il arrive à se prendre la balle dans la tête alors que c'était une passe super simple quoi ! »

Yoichi se tourna vers Kita avec un autre haussement d'épaules mais ce dernier ne le regardait pas. Il s'arrêta, l'autre fit de même et il appuya son doigt entre les sourcils fins du rouquin.

« Ne fais pas cette tête cap'taine, arrêtons de parler de Minaho, il est ennuyant et bizarre ! » Le blond haussa le ton sur la fin de sa phrase.

Un simple « mmh » sortit de la bouche de Kita qui ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu.

« Allez Kita ! Si tu continues de froncer les sourcils t'aura des rides !

-Quoi ? Nishinosora tu sais que c'est juste une légende et que c'est n'importe quoi j'espère ? »

Un ricanement sortit de la bouche de l'interpellé et ils se remirent à marcher, le rouquin avait complètement oublié son problème précédent au plus grand bonheur du blond à lunettes.

« Je sais c'était une blague ! Toujours aussi sérieux dis donc ! »

Kita leva les yeux au ciel et Yoichi, devant une telle réponse, fit un halètement blessé avant de finir par rire.

« Cap'taine ? »

Le concerné tourna doucement la tête avec une moue sur son visage et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, le blond à ses côtés lui enfonça sa sucette dans la bouche. Le goût agrume explosa et arrosa les papilles de saveurs et le visage de Kita s'adoucit, la saveur orange était sa préférée.

« C'est un baiser indirect. » Déclara soudainement Yoichi avec son sourire en coin et des levées de sourcils subjectives.

« C'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble depuis presque un an. » Répondit Kita en haussant les sourcils tandis que son petit ami se contenta de sourire en lui attrapant la main et en liant leurs doigts ensemble.


	8. Peinture

**Note de l'Auteure : À chaque chapitre j'ai l'impression de répéter le même discours et je trouve ça ennuyeux alors voici un peu de changement ! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire j'espère que ce nouvel OS vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

 **[...]**

 **Résumé :** **Hakuryuu n'était pas vraiment intéressé par l'art mais il voulait que Taiyou soit content alors il était venu à cette exposition.**

 **Personnages :** **Hakuryuu, Shuu, Amemiya Taiyou (mentionné)**

 **Thème :** **"Peinture"**

[...]

Hakuryuu n'était pas un artiste, ni un critique d'art, loin de là, il n'était même pas intéressé un tant soit peu par le sujet pour tout dire. Mais pourtant il était là, dans un musée où une exposition avait lieu, en train de se balader entre les couloirs, les salles, les pièces.

S'était Taiyou qui avait eu cette idée stupide de l'emmener et Hakuryuu qui avait eu le manque de d'esprit de refuser alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait s'ennuyer là bas. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait accepté la requête de l'autre pour voir un joli sourire illuminer son visage, il ne voulait plus jamais voir cette mine détruite.

L'albinos était d'ailleurs heureux de voir que son ami avait trouvé un nouveau centre d'intérêt depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer au football en raison de sa maladie qui s'était aggravée. Il détestait le voir allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, regardant par la fenêtre avec nostalgie, cela lui rappelle le visage que faisait Tsurugi lorsqu'il parlait de son frère.

Cela faisait depuis un moment déjà qu'il avait perdu de vue le rouquin qui semblait exciter de voir les œuvres, Hakuryuu n'y connaissait rien alors il regardait distraitement, sans vraiment regarder les techniques utilisées ni les détails que cachait chaque œuvre. De temps en temps, en regardant certains tableaux, il regrettait de ne pas s'arrêter plus longtemps, c'était dommage de consacrer autant de temps à quelque chose pour qu'au final ce soit survolé du regard par des gens comme lui.

Le temps passait lentement, il n'y avait pas de bruit mis à part les pas des autres visiteurs et des quelques commentaires qui étaient fait par-ci par-là. Hakuryuu se sentait un peu fatigué de se tenir debout et de marcher alors il finit par s'asseoir sur un banc vide, il fut d'ailleurs étonné d'en trouver un aussi rapidement, libre qui plus était.

Il ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant guider par le silence, il aimait être tranquille parfois. Il pourrait presque faire une sieste malheureusement il était dans un lieu public et surtout la lumière de la pièce était trop forte et il avait l'impression de parvenir à la voir malgré ses paupières closes.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? »

Hakuryuu regarda celui qui venait de l'interrompre dans sa contemplation du plafond et fut surprit. La voix douce correspondait parfaitement à la personne à qui elle appartenait, l'homme devant lui semblait gentil, avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, sa peau était bronzée, sombre, mais moins que ses cheveux noirs mi-longs. Ses yeux avaient une couleur identique à la majorité de sa chevelure. Hakuryuu fixa pendant quelques instants les étranges mèches rouges et blanches que l'étranger possédait, elles étaient attachées avec des perles turquoise.

Un silence dura quelques secondes entre eux avant que celui aux yeux carmin ne se rende compte qu'il devait lui répondre.

« Oui bien sûr. »

Sa propre voix lui sembla étrange à entendre et il se racla doucement la gorge tout en se décalant sur le banc pour donner un peu plus de place à l'autre. Quand l'autre s'assied, Hakuryuu remarqua la tenue étrange qu'il portait, c'était une tunique sombre et unie avec des bordures turquoise et des boutons de la même couleur que les mèches de l'inconnu. C'était étrange de voir quelqu'un habillé ainsi, c'était comme s'il s'était trompé d'époque, néanmoins il ne fit aucun commentaire, il ne voulait pas être impoli. Après tout, chacun avait le droit de se vêtir des vêtements qu'il désirait.

Hakuryuu le regarda du coin de l'œil, il avait envie de lui parler, de passer le temps en attendant de retrouver Taiyou, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« Vous ne venez pas souvent à des expositions pas vrai ? » Demanda doucement l'étranger, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Hakuryuu se sentit ridicule, il était en train de fixer un inconnu comme un fou.

« Non c'est exceptionnel, j'accompagne juste un ami. » Répondit-il tranquillement, il attendit quelques instants avant de continuer sa réponse. « Et vous ?

-On peut dire que je suis habitué aux expositions, j'aime voir les œuvres exposées et voir l'impression qu'elles dégagent. »

Il avait l'impression désagréable d'être au mauvais endroit, il n'y connaissait rien en art, il n'avait aucune culture dans ce domaine et se retrouvait à parler à quelqu'un qui semblait être son opposé à ce sujet. Hakuryuu regarda autour de lui, observant les tableaux, les sculptures, essayant de sentir l'impression qu'ils dégageaient, évidemment il n'était pas vraiment savant à ce sujet. Il avait un avis d'amateur.

« Tout ce que fait l'artiste laisse cette impression de mystère. »

L'inconnu à ses côtés hocha la tête devant la déclaration de l'autre, son doux sourire s'agrandissant.

« Vous avez raison. Elle est vraiment douée pour son âge. »

Hakuryuu leva un peu les sourcils devant la réponse, il ne s'était pas vraiment renseigné sur l'artiste qui exposait tout ça, il ne savait même pas que s'était une fille. L'homme aux cheveux noirs dut sentir son incompréhension puisqu'il poursuivit ses déclarations.

« Elle vient d'avoir seize ans. »

L'albinos ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, les tableaux étaient vraiment beaux et travaillés, et il y avait même des sculptures, il ne pensait pas qu'une adolescente pouvait réussir à faire ça. Elle devait être vraiment prodigieuse.

« Elle l'est. »

Hakuryuu cligna les yeux de confusion avant de se rendre compte que ses pensées s'étaient échappées de ses lèvres et que l'inconnu s'était contenté de lui répondre. Son ton était étrange, son expression faciale également et l'homme aux cheveux blancs la reconnut rapidement, il l'avait vu tant de fois sur les visages d'autres personnes qui lui tenaient à cœur. Il s'agissait de la nostalgie et de la tristesse.

Pendant un instant sur le banc, à ses côtés, il cru voir Taiyou lui annonçant que sa maladie avait empiré et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire d'exercice physique intense, son expression était identique. Il ferma doucement les yeux, essayant de se concentrer. L'inconnu était intriguant, mystérieux, Hakuryuu avait envie de découvrir qui il était, d'apprendre à le connaître.

Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils dans la confusion, c'était comme si l'homme qui était à ses côtés auparavant s'était téléporté ou avait simplement disparu miraculeusement. L'albinos se leva soudainement, il n'était plus fatigué, maintenant il voulait retrouver cet étranger et lui parler, découvrir les raisons derrière une telle expression.

Même lui pouvait dire que s'était étrange, il devait sûrement paraître bizarre et même effrayant, après tout il essayait de retrouver quelqu'un avec qui il avait échangé quelques phrases, quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom et qui n'était sûrement pas intéressé par lui comme Hakuryuu l'était. Mais il s'en fichait, il voulait juste le retrouver, cet homme qui avait réussi à faire passer pendant quelques instants son ennui, le temps et à titiller sa curiosité.

Il marcha en faisant de grands pas, de grandes enjambées, il ne pouvait pas être loin après tout cela faisait seulement quelques secondes qu'il avait disparu. Il s'engouffra dans la salle à gauche, celle qui était la plus proche de l'inconnu lorsqu'il était sûr le banc. Il regarda autour de lui espérant apercevoir ses mèches particulières ou cette tenue étrange.

Mais rien, il ne trouvait rien, alors il continua de parcourir les salles, jetant des coups d'œil sur les tableaux pour être sûr d'être toujours dans les pièces de l'exposition, espérant que l'inconnu était encore dedans pour observé avec plus de finesse les œuvres pleines de mystère.

Puis il le vit en entrant dans une pièce en fond.

Le temps sembla s'être ralentit et il s'avança doucement vers lui. Il le reconnu grâce à cette tenue sombre avec des touches turquoise. Et ses mèches évidemment. Il l'observa pendant un instant, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres était légèrement de profil, presque dos à lui, son sourire doux était là et ses boucles semblaient presque flottées au vent. Hakuryuu le regardait ébahit.

Devant lui se trouvait un tableau immense, tellement grand qu'il prenait presque tout le mur pour tenir et peint dessus se trouvait l'étranger, il était représenté avec les jambes dans l'eau. La seule couleur chaude du tableau était le rouge de ses mèches, le reste était des couleurs froides comme le violet, l'indigo ou encore le bleu et le turquoise. Son expression était encore douce, avec ce léger sourire et ce léger plissement des yeux. Le fond était sombre, montrant un ciel nocturne avec seulement une impression de lumière autour de l'homme représenté.

Puis il lut le titre du tableau. Là, sur la petite plaque blanche dédiée à cela, des mots étaient écris avec finesse et soin par l'auteure elle-même. Le titre était court mais ce qui prenait le plus de place était la phrase en dessous.

 _« Shuu._

 _Ou fantôme d'un frère partit trop tôt. »_

Hakuryuu resta figé pendant de longues minutes devant ce tableau, il n'était pas un artiste, ni un critique d'art, loin de là, mais il pouvait dire que cette peinture était magnifique et méritait d'être appelée un chef d'œuvre.


End file.
